


Pun's

by Aoextrash



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bad Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoextrash/pseuds/Aoextrash
Summary: Akira smile's and everyone is shocked.Persona 5 one shot.





	Pun's

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on fanart made by nunyagame on twitter.

It was a very cold day, snow covered the streets of Yongen-Jaya.  
at Leblanc the smell of freah coffee filled the air in the small cafe as the phantom thieves sat inside, chatting, laughing and drinking coffee expect ryuji who just drank hot chocolate sense it was that time of the year.

"Hey guy's i have a joke" ryuji said with his usual grin on his face.

"Oh! I like joke's!!" Haru said as she smiled, clapping her hands togther.

"Why aren't pig's allowed to ride bikes?" Ryuji start already laughing at his own awful joke.

"Ugh, why not?" Ann said clearly hearing this joke already.

"Cause they lack the thumbs to ring the bell!!" Ryuji said smiling wide waiting for everyone to laugh, but no one did. They just stared at him unamused.

Untill an unfamiliar small laugh started "that was funny ryuji"

The group looked over at their black haired leader in shock as they saw a very unfamiliar site, their leader akira was smiling and laughing.

Futaba quickly grabbed her phone and started taking pictures "do that again!"

Makoto just stared at him as her coffee spilled  onto the table and yusuke quicky searched through his bag for his sketch pad and pencil "hold that smile i must draw this beauty!!!"

And both ryuji and ann just cried in joy cause their happy that their leader finally smiling.

Akira just sat there confused.


End file.
